


Christmas Confessions

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo and Rose see Jackie and Pete with Tony, and it makes them consider their future plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the TimePetals prompts of the week: "confession" and "We’re together now. That’s what’s important."

It was Christmas night. All the festivities were over for the day, except for a light snowfall out the huge back window. A very tired but very content Rose Tyler leaned against a doorframe in her parents’ mansion and took in the scene before her, painting the memory permanently into her heart. Her mum sat on the floor playing with Tony and his train set. Her dad shot photos of them both, trying out the settings on his new camera.

She had a dad. And a brother. Those impossible facts would never get old to marvel over. For Rose, who had spent nearly her entire life as the only child of a single mum on the estates, this parallel life still made her catch her breath at times.

 And her mum was so happy, laughing at Pete to stop and threatening him if he didn’t delete those photos right now… Rose had never seen her smile like that before coming here. It had made these past few years bearable, seeing that joy.

And that joy personified was the little boy who resembled Rose so much that he was often mistaken for her own son in public. She always got plenty of curious looks when she took him out alone, though thankfully, those had softened from judgment and pity to knowing smiles and unsolicited parenting advice now that she had a ring and…

She was jarred out of her thoughts by the man himself, who snuck up from behind and wrapped his long arms around her.  

“Penny for ‘em,” he asked with a kiss to her cheek.

“Just thinkin’” she answered.

“You’re very good at that.” He chuckled lightly and nuzzled her hair.

“Shut up,” she laughed.

They relaxed against each other as they watched the domestic scene. Tony pressed a button and the toy engine let out a whistle.

“Rose?” Her fiancé was hesitant this time, she could tell, asking her something that cost him in vulnerability.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Do you… um… Do you want one of those?”

“A train set?” She giggled again.

“No.” She felt his breath shake with a suppressed laugh, but he remained serious. He continued after a moment, his tender voice just barely above a whisper in her ear. “No, a… well, I know we’ve only been engaged a few months and we have a wedding to get through first, and I haven’t even been here that long… but some day… do you think, would you?”

His thumb drew small circles over her middle as he waited for her answer.

“Oh.” She realized what he meant with a sharp intake of air. “I didn’t think you…”

“What if I did? Do want one. With you.”

“Wait. You want to have a baby? With me?” If her heart had been full before, it was now spilling out in salty droplets down her cheeks.

“What do you want, Rose Tyler? Maybe not next Christmas or for a few Christmases to come, but what do you think? Is that going to be us one day?” He nodded to her parents, who were both kneeling on the rug, driving little engines around under Tony’s direction.

“Yeah,” she agreed, voice shaking with an attempt to rein in her emotions. “Yeah, actually, I do.”

“In that case, I have a confession to make, love.” He kissed her temple. “I want that too.”

“Doctor, since we’re on the subject, I have a confession too.” She turned around in his arms and watched as his eyes widened in assumption, from the context of their conversation.

“You’re not?”

“No!” Her tongue-touched grin teased him for a bit before softening into hope. “No, but I have been thinking about something. What if, after we get married and the TARDIS is ready, we find somewhere not-a-flat?”

She bit her lip in anticipation, willing him to follow her.

“Not a flat? A house? You want to buy a house?”

“I know you aren’t the biggest fan of houses and carpets and doors, but we don’t have to worry about a mortgage – Good job marrying an heiress by the way.” She winked to lighten the weight of her confession. “I just thought it might be nice when we’re not away in the stars, somewhere to come home to.”

“Especially to raise a family,” he added.

“Yeah.” She blushed and ducked her head from his intense gaze. “Would it be so bad?”

“No, it wouldn’t.” His reply was soft but sincere. “Strangely enough, I wouldn’t mind it at all, so long as it was with you.”

“I know this probably isn’t what you ever imagined doing, especially with only a human lifespan…” she trailed off and glanced back over her shoulder to her family. “Talking about kids and houses instead of planets and aliens.”

“Well…” he considered. “There’s still plenty of aliens. We do work for Torchwood after all.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Rose, there’s something I’m going to tell you every day until it sinks in, alright? We’re together now. That’s what’s important. The domestics, the family, the human stuff… it all makes me the happiest man in the universe. You know why?”

He cupped her cheek with his hand and searched her eyes.

“Why?” she breathed, lost in his proximity.

“You. You’re right. Without you, it’d never cross my mind, having a house, a job, a family, a wife.” He kissed her forehead, knowing it would make her smile. “But with you, it’s different. I want it all. More than I can say. More than anything.”

She looked up to thank heaven or fate or the universe or whomever might be up there, but instead, a plant hanging from the ceiling caught her eye. She pointed up and soon they were exchanging silly grins. Never one to let mistletoe go to waste, Rose Tyler pulled her Doctor down for the snog of a lifetime.

Luckily, those playing with trains under the tree never noticed. But if Jackie Tyler hid a knowing smile and hugged her soon-to-be son-in-law extra hard on their way out the door that night, no one could say for sure why.


End file.
